Priceless Gifts
by Lou Nebin
Summary: Roy gives Riza a birthday gift that she'll never forget. Rated T for language.


Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own FMA. I wish I did. That could be fun. 

A/N- Ok, people, this is not my first FMA fic. It's just the first one I've posted. (Midnight is gonna kill me). Anyways, this IS my first one shot. I'm not a big fan of 'em but I couldn't think of a way to either add this to my story or turn this into one. Like any thing else I write, this is filled with sap. Mainly Sap that wants to be fluff but can't cuz I suck at writing fluff. (although I might actually succeed this time). Correct me if I'm wrong. Please Enjoy and Review.

BTW: This is taking place after the movie. Roy is Fuhrer (don't ask me how) and somehow got his subordinates moved into that huge office with him. Oh, and if you were wondering, Its Hawkeye's birthday ( I bet you know where Im going with this now, don't you). I don't know if this has been done before or not but, I haven't read anything like it. If so, by all means, feel free to yell. Sorry if it seems OOC.

The newly appointed Fuhrer sat at his desk, uncharacteristically, doing his paperwork like a good little boy. Everyone understood why, except for a certain blonde.

Lieutenant Hawkeye sat at her desk doing her paperwork, per usual, and carefully eyeing her commanding officer. She wasn't sure whether to take this as a good thing or a bad thing. Good thing is the absent hassle being her birthday present; bad thing: her boyfriend being up to something. ( Which we all know it's probably the later).

Yep. Today is Riza Hawkeye's birthday. Not that she really cares. To Riza, it's just another day. Another over-  
rated, Hallmark holiday. She hated birthdays; they just reminded her that she was another year older.  
Luckily, for her, this year she had something that somehow made her birthday seem a lot better: Roy. Since he had been transferred back to Central from North HQ, they had been dating, though it was still against the law. Surprisingly, neither of them cared. They loved each other and have for years. Though it was still completely unspoken, they knew how they felt and, somehow, how each other felt.

She looked up from her paperwork, again, to find Roy staring at her with his trademark smirk. She figured it was safe to say that he was up to something. "Get back to work, sir," she mouthed to him, returning to her own. She went to take another drink of her coffee when she notice it gone. " Refills, anyone," she asked standing up and heading to the door. Everyone agreed and she walked out of the room with six empty cups.  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when she finally left, and took a break.

"About time," Roy muttered, pulling something out of his desk drawer and stuffing it under some of the files she still had left to do.

"Damn, she makes coffee last forever," Havoc said popping a cigarette into his mouth, "You sure you wanna go through with this, Chief"  
All eyes were on Roy as he sat back down at his desk and pulled a black box out of his other drawer.

"Of course, I think we've both waited long enough." He closed the box again and set it back in the drawer. "We're not talking about that, sir," Fuery said.

"We mean, wouldn't you rather do this when we're not around? Don't you think she might get embarrassed enough to maybe, shoot," Breda added leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on his desk.

"Well, It's too late to think about that, everything is set up. It's either going to happen now or later. Either way it'll be today. Guys, please don't screw this up for me, I've been wanting to do this for a long time, and I think I'm nervous enough."

Everyone nodded, "Yes sir." "Good Luck" A few said, going back to work upon hearing the Lieutenant's footsteps coming back down the hall. The door opened and the room fell silent once again.

Riza walked in the room carrying a tray of six, now filled, cups of coffee (YAY, CAFFINE!!!!) She glanced around the room, noticing that everyone was still doing their paperwork. She shrugged it off, content with herself, deciding that she would shoot them for whatever they were up to later. She passed out the coffee and sat down grabbing the next file in her Inbox. She noticed a manila envelope under the folder, and picked it up. It had a tiny bow on it and messy, familiar, writing on it that said "Happy Birthday". Roy cleared his throat trying to get the others attention, but catching Riza's as well. She looked up at him and smiled as she opened the envelope.

"Read it out loud," Roy said when she pulled the papers out.

She looked from Roy to the others, then back down at the papers.

"I, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, would like to declare that the law of anti-fraternization between military personnel will be lifted. With limitations, of course. The following pages of this document are filled with nothing but boring crap that no one really wants to read but has to." she chuckled, "Furthermore, I would like to ask a Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye if she would make me the happiest man on earth and marry me." The last two words trailed off as she looked up at Roy, who was already standing beside her with something in his hand.

She took his other hand and stood up in front of him, blushing slightly at the fact that the room was still filled with her coworkers.

"Si…Roy, I…."

Roy took his hand and directed her face to look into her eyes.

"I..would love to marry you."

A smile came to both of their faces, as Roy pulled her into hug and spun her around. He put her down when he started to get dizzy and placed his forehead to hers, again, staring into her eyes.

"I love you," he said, sliding an elegant, princess cut, diamond ring onto her left, ring finger.

"I love you too."

He planted a kiss on her lips but didn't go any further upon hearing the cheers and cling of glass in the background.

"To Fuhrer Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye," Havoc said holding up his coffee mug, "It's about damn time."

Everyone else laughed and held up their own coffee cups.

"Here, here"

Roy and Riza both laughed and Roy turned back to his future wife, stealing not only one hell of a passionate kiss, but the rest of her sanity as well.

El Finito!

A/N- ok guys, sorry it's so short but it is currently 3:40 in the morning and I have to get up early to move again. I could of perfected it more but I just wanted to get it posted before I lost the internet again. Also, sorry it's so corny, but hey, I tried. Who knows, I might get back on here and edit it in a couple weeks when I get my internet back. Until then, please review, and drink LOTS of CAFFINE!  
Love Ya'll, Loony:)

Updated A/N- Ok, I wrote this about a month ago and since then this has turned from a cutsie little oneshot to a "Look How Random And Funny Ed Can Be" Ive written more and edited this part and I will post it if anyone actually likes this. So, please review.


End file.
